sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Спектрометрия
thumb|300px|Electron ionization mass spectrum of toluene. Note parent peak corresponding to molecular mass M = 92 (C7H8+) and highest peak at M-1 = 91 (C7H7+, quasi-stable tropylium cation).Масс-спектрометрия (масс-спектроскопия, масс-спектрография, масс-спектральный анализ, масс-спектрометрический анализ) — метод исследования вещества путём определения отношения массы к заряду (качества) и количества заряженных частиц, образующихся при том или ином процессе воздействия на вещество (см.: ионизация). История масс-спектрометрии ведётся с основополагающих опытов Джона Томсона в начале XX века. Окончание «-метрия» термин получил после повсеместного перехода от детектирования заряженных частиц при помощи фотопластинок к электрическим измерениям ионных токов. Существенное отличие масс-спектрометрии от других аналитических физико-химических методов состоит в том, что оптические, рентгеновские и некоторые другие методы детектируют излучение или поглощение энергии молекулами или атомами, а масс-спектрометрия непосредственно детектирует сами частицы вещества. Масс-спектрометрия в широком смысле — это наука получения и интерпретации масс-спектров, которые в свою очередь получаются при помощи масс-спектрометров.Н. А. Понькин. Что в имени твоём, масс-спектрометрия? сайт Всероссийского масс-спектрометрического общества Масс-спектрометр — это вакуумный прибор, использующий физические законы движения заряженных частиц в магнитных и электрических полях, и необходимый для получения масс-спектра. Масс-спектр, как и любой спектр, в узком смысле — это зависимость интенсивности ионного тока (количества) от отношения массы к заряду (качества). Ввиду квантования массы и заряда типичный масс-спектр является дискретным. Обычно (в рутинных анализах) так оно и есть, но не всегда. Природа анализируемого вещества, особенности метода ионизации и вторичные процессы в масс-спектрометре могут оставлять свой след в масс-спектре (см. метастабильные ионы, градиент ускоряющего напряжения по местам образования ионов, неупругое рассеивание). Так ионы с одинаковыми отношениями массы к заряду могут оказаться в разных частях спектра и даже сделать часть его непрерывным. Поэтому масс-спектр в широком смысле — это нечто большее, несущее специфическую информацию, и делающее процесс его интерпретации более сложным и увлекательным. Ионы бывают однозарядные и многозарядные, причём как органические, так и неорганические. Большинство небольших молекул при ионизации приобретает только один положительный или отрицательный заряд. Атомы способны приобретать более одного положительного заряда и только один отрицательный. Белки, нуклеиновые кислоты и другие полимеры способны приобретать множественные положительные и отрицательные заряды. Атомы химических элементов имеют специфическую массу. Таким образом, точное определение массы анализируемой молекулы, позволяет определить её элементный состав (см.: элементный анализ). Масс-спектрометрия также позволяет получить важную информацию об изотопном составе анализируемых молекул (см.: изотопный анализ). В органических веществах молекулы представляют собой определённые структуры, образованные атомами. Природа и человек создали поистине неисчислимое многообразие органических соединений. Современные масс-спектрометры способны фрагментировать детектируемые ионы и определять массу полученных фрагментов. Таким образом, можно получать данные о структуре вещества. История масс-спектрометрии * 1912 год — Томсон создает первый масс-спектрограф и получает масс-спектры молекул кислорода, азота, угарного газа, углекислого газа и фосгена. * 1913 год — С помощью своего масс-спектрографа Томсон открывает изотопы неона: неон-20 и неон-22. * 1923 год — Астон измеряет с помощью масс-спектрометра дефект массы. * 1934 год — Конрад применяет масс-спектрометрию для анализа органических молекул. * 1940 год — Нир с помощью препаративной масс-спектрометрии выделяет уран-235 * 1940 год — Нир создает первый надежный источник электронного удара, применив ионизационную камеру * 1948 год — Камероном и Эггером создан первый масс-спектрометр с время-пролётным масс-анализатором. * 1952 год — Тальрозе и Любимова впервые наблюдают сигнал метония CH5+ в ионном источнике электронного удара при повышенном давлении метана в ионизационной камере (в 1966 Мансон и Филд применят это открытие для аналитических целей и создадут ионный источник с химической ионизацией).V. L. Talrose, A. K. Ljubimova. Secondary Processes in the Ion Source of a Mass Spectrometer (Reprint from 1952). J. Mass Spectrom. 1998, 33, 502—504. * 1953 год — Пауль патентует квадрупольный масс-анализатор и ионную ловушку. * 1956 год — МакЛаферти и Голке создают первый газовый хромато-масс-спектрометр * 1966 год — Мансон и Филд создают ионный источник с химической ионизацией * 1972 год — Каратаев и Мамырин изобретают время-пролётный масс-анализатор с фокусировкой, значительно улучшающий разрешение анализатора. * 1974 год — Первый жидкостный хромато-масс-спектрометр создан Арпино, Болдуином и МакЛаферти * 1981 год — Барбер, Бордоли, Седжвик и Тайлор создают ионизатор с бомбардировкой быстрыми атомами (FAB) * 1982 год — Первый масс-спектр целого белка (инсулин) с помощью бомбардировки быстрыми атомами (FAB) * 1983 год — Бланки и Бестал изобретают термоспрей. * 1984 год — Л. Н. Галль, а затем Фенн публикуют работы по методу электроспрей.История создания метода ЭРИАД * 1987 год — Карас, Бахман, Бар и Хилленкамп изобретают ионизацию лазерной десорбцией при содействии матрицы (MALDI). * 1999 год — Александр Макаров изобретает электростатическую ионную ловушку. Принцип работы и устройство масс-спектрометра Источники ионов Первое, что надо сделать для того, чтобы получить масс-спектр, превратить нейтральные молекулы и атомы, составляющие любое органическое или неорганическое вещество, в заряженные частицы — ионы. Этот процесс называется ионизацией и по-разному осуществляется для органических и неорганических веществ. Вторым необходимым условием является перевод ионов в газовую фазу в вакуумной части масс спектрометра. Глубокий вакуум обеспечивает беспрепятственное движение ионов внутри масс-спектрометра, а при его отсутствии ионы рассеются и рекомбинируют (превратятся обратно в незаряженные частицы). Условно способы ионизации органических веществ можно классифицировать по фазам, в которых находятся вещества перед ионизацией. ; Газовая фаза * электронная ионизация (EI) * химическая ионизация (CI) * электронный захват (EC) * ионизация в электрическом поле (FI) ; Жидкая фаза * термоспрей * ионизация при атмосферном давлении (AP) ** электроспрей (APESI) ** химическая ионизация при атмосферном давлении (APCI) ** фотоионизация при атмосферном давлении (APPI) ; Твёрдая фаза * прямая лазерная десорбция - масс-спектрометрия (LDMS) * матрично-активированная лазерная десорбция/ионизация (MALDI) * масс-спектрометрия вторичных ионов (SIMS) * бомбардировка быстрыми атомами (FAB) * десорбция в электрическом поле (FD) * плазменная десорбция (PD) В неорганической химии для анализа элементного состава применяются жёсткие методы ионизации, так как энергии связи атомов в твёрдом теле гораздо больше и значительно более жёсткие методы необходимо использовать для того, чтобы разорвать эти связи и получить ионы. * ионизация в индуктивно-связанной плазме (ICP) * термоионизация или поверхностная ионизация * ионизация в тлеющем разряде и искровая ионизация (см. искровой разряд) * ионизация в процессе лазерной абляции Исторически первые методы ионизации были разработаны для газовой фазы. К сожалению, очень многие органические вещества невозможно испарить, то есть перевести в газовую фазу, без разложения. А это значит, что их нельзя ионизовать электронным ударом. Но среди таких веществ почти всё, что составляет живую ткань (белки, ДНК и т. д.), физиологически активные вещества, полимеры, то есть всё то, что сегодня представляет особый интерес. Масс-спектрометрия не стояла на месте и последние годы были разработаны специальные методы ионизации таких органических соединений. Сегодня используются, в основном, два из них — ионизация при атмосферном давлении и её подвиды — электроспрей (ESI), химическая ионизация при атмосферном давлении (APCI) и фотоионизация при атмосферном давлении (APPI), а также ионизация лазерной десорбцией при содействии матрицы (MALDI). Масс-анализаторы Полученные при ионизации ионы с помощью электрического поля переносятся в масс-анализатор. Там начинается второй этап масс- спектрометрического анализа — сортировка ионов по массам (точнее по отношению массы к заряду, или m/z). Существуют следующие типы масс-анализаторов: ; непрерывные масс-анализаторы * Магнитный и электростатический секторный масс-анализатор ( ) * Квадрупольный масс-анализатор ( ) ; импульсные масс-анализаторы * Времяпролётный масс-анализатор ( ) * Ионная ловушка ( ) * Квадрупольная линейная ловушка ( ) * Масс-анализатор ионно-циклотронного резонанса с Фурье-преобразованием ( ) * Орбитрэп ( ) Разница между непрерывными и импульсными масс-анализаторами заключается в том, что в первые ионы поступают непрерывным потоком, а во вторые — порциями, через определённые интервалы времени. Масс-спектрометр может иметь два масс-анализатора. Такой масс-спектрометр называют тандемным. Тандемные масс спектрометры применяются, как правило, вместе с «мягкими» методами ионизации, при которых не происходит фрагментации ионов анализируемых молекул (молекулярных ионов). Таким образом первый масс-анализатор анализирует молекулярные ионы. Покидая первый масс-анализатор, молекулярные ионы фрагментируются под действием соударений с молекулами инертного газа или излучения лазера, после чего их фрагменты анализируются во втором масс-анализаторе. Наиболее распространёнными конфигурациями тандемных масс спектрометров являются квадруполь — квадрупольная и квадруполь — времяпролётная. Детекторы Итак, последним элементом описываемого нами упрощённого масс-спектрометра, является детектор заряженных частиц. Первые масс-спектрометры использовали в качестве детектора фотопластинку. Сейчас используются динодные вторично-электронные умножители, в которых ион, попадая на первый динод, выбивает из него пучок электронов, которые в свою очередь, попадая на следующий динод, выбивают из него ещё большее количество электронов и т. д. Другой вариант — фотоумножители, регистрирующие свечение, возникающее при бомбардировке ионами люминофора. Кроме того, используются микроканальные умножители, системы типа диодных матриц и коллекторы, собирающие все ионы, попавшие в данную точку пространства (коллекторы Фарадея). Заинтересованный читатель может обратиться к подробностям детектирования ионов в специальной литературе, мы же не будем останавливаться на этом более подробно. Хромато-масс-спектрометрия Масс-спектрометры используются для анализа органических и неорганических соединений. Органические вещества в большинстве случаев представляют собой многокомпонентные смеси индивидуальных компонентов. Например, показано, что запах жареной курицы составляют 400 компонентов (то есть, 400 индивидуальных органических соединений). Задача аналитики состоит в том, чтобы определить сколько компонентов составляют органическое вещество, узнать какие это компоненты (идентифицировать их) и узнать сколько каждого соединения содержится в смеси. Для этого идеальным является сочетание хроматографии с масс-спектрометрией. Газовая хроматография как нельзя лучше подходит для сочетания с ионным источником масс-спектрометра с ионизацией электронным ударом или химической ионизацией, поскольку в колонке хроматографа соединения уже находятся в газовой фазе. Приборы, в которых масс-спектрометрический детектор скомбинирован с газовым хроматографом, называются хромато-масс-спектрометрами («Хромасс»). Многие органические соединения невозможно разделить на компоненты с помощью газовой хроматографии, но можно с помощью жидкостной хроматографии. Для сочетания жидкостной хроматографии с масс-спектрометрией сегодня используют источники ионизации в электроспрее (ESI) и химической ионизации при атмосферном давлении (APCI), а комбинацию жидкостных хроматографов с масс-спектрометрами называют ЖХ/МС ( ). Самые мощные системы для органического анализа, востребованные современной протеомикой, строятся на основе сверхпроводящего магнита и работают по принципу ионно-циклотронного резонанса. Они также носят название FT/MS, поскольку в них используется Фурье преобразование сигнала. Характеристики масс-спектрометров и масс-спектрометрических детекторов Важнейшими техническими характеристиками масс-спектрометров являются чувствительность, динамический диапазон, разрешение, скорость сканирования. Важнейшая характеристика при анализе органических соединений — это чувствительность. Для того, чтобы достигнуть как можно большей чувствительности при улучшении отношения сигнала к шуму прибегают к детектированию по отдельным выбранным ионам. Выигрыш в чувствительности и селективности при этом колоссальный, но при использовании приборов низкого разрешения приходится приносить в жертву другой важный параметр — достоверность. Ведь если Вы записывали только один пик из всего характеристического масс-спектра, Вам понадобится ещё много поработать, чтобы доказать, что этот пик соответствует именно тому компоненту, который Вас интересует. Как же разрешить эту проблему? Использовать высокое разрешение на приборах с двойной фокусировкой, где можно добиться высокого уровня достоверности не жертвуя чувствительностью. Или использовать тандемную масс-спектрометрию, когда каждый пик, соответствующий одиночному иону можно подтвердить масс-спектром дочерних ионов. Итак, абсолютным рекордсменом по чувствительности является органический хромато-масс-спектрометр высокого разрешения с двойной фокусировкой. По характеристике сочетания чувствительности с достоверностью определения компонентов следом за приборами высокого разрешения идут ионные ловушки. Классические квадрупольные приборы нового поколения имеют улучшенные характеристики благодаря ряду инноваций, применённых в них, например, использованию искривлённого квадрупольного префильтра, предотвращающего попадание нейтральных частиц на детектор и, следовательно, снижению шума. Применения масс-спектрометрии Разработка новых лекарственных средств для спасения человека от ранее неизлечимых болезней и контроль производства лекарств, генная инженерия и биохимия, протеомика. Без масс-спектрометрии немыслим контроль над незаконным распространением наркотических и психотропных средств, криминалистический и клинический анализ токсичных препаратов, анализ взрывчатых веществ. Выяснение источника происхождения очень важно для решения целого ряда вопросов: например, определение происхождения взрывчатых веществ помогает найти террористов, наркотиков — бороться с их распространением и перекрывать пути их трафика. Экономическая безопасность страны более надёжна, если таможенные службы могут не только подтверждать анализами в сомнительных случаях страну происхождения товара, но и его соответствие заявленному виду и качеству. А анализ нефти и нефтепродуктов нужен не только для оптимизации процессов переработки нефти или геологам для поиска новых нефтяных полей, но и для того, чтобы определить виновных в разливах нефтяных пятен в океане или на земле. В эпоху «химизации сельского хозяйства» весьма важным стал вопрос о присутствии следовых количеств применяемых химических средств (например, пестицидов) в пищевых продуктах. В мизерных количествах эти вещества могут нанести непоправимый вред здоровью человека. Целый ряд техногенных (то есть не существующих в природе, а появившихся в результате индустриальной деятельности человека) веществ являются супертоксикантами (имеющими отравляющее, канцерогенное или вредное для здоровья человека действие в предельно низких концентрациях). Примером является хорошо известный диоксин. Существование ядерной энергетики немыслимо без масс-спектрометрии. С её помощью определяется степень обогащения расщепляющихся материалов и их чистота. Конечно и медицина не обходится без масс-спектрометрии. Изотопная масс-спектрометрия углеродных атомов применяется для прямой медицинской диагностики инфицированности человека Helicobacter pylori и является самым надёжным из всех методов диагностики. Также, масс-спектрометрия применяется для определения наличия допинга в крови спортсменов. Трудно представить область человеческой деятельности, где не нашлось бы места масс-спектрометрии. Ограничимся просто перечислением: аналитическая химия, биохимия, клиническая химия, общая химия и органическая химия, фармацевтика, косметика, парфюмерия, пищевая промышленность, химический синтез, нефтехимия и нефтепераработка, контроль окружающей среды, производство полимеров и пластиков, медицина и токсикология, криминалистика, допинговый контроль, контроль наркотических средств, контроль алкогольных напитков, геохимия, геология, гидрология, петрография, минералогия, геохронология, археология, ядерная промышленность и энергетика, полупроводниковая промышленность, металлургия. Примечания Смотри также * Масс-спектрометры для элементного анализа * Масс-спектрометры для изотопного анализа * Лазерно-искровая масс-спектрометрия (Лазерная микромасс-спектрометрия) * Хромато-масс-спектрометр * Системы ВЭЖХ-масс-спектрометр * Жидкостная хроматография; Колонки для ВЭЖХ * Спектроскопия * Спектрометр * Спектроскопические методы * Инструментальные методы анализа * Таблицы Бейнона Ссылки * Масс-спектрометрия * Вопросы химического и рентгеноспектрального анализа Методики, анализ, опыт использования, приборы. Категория:Аналитическая_химия Категория:Масс-спектрометрия ar:مطيافية الكتلة bg:Масспектрометрия ca:Espectròmetre de massa cs:Hmotnostní spektrometrie da:Massespektrometer de:Massenspektrometrie en:Mass spectrometry eo:Mas-spektrogramo es:Espectrómetro de masas fa:طیف‌سنجی جرمی fi:Massaspektrometri fr:Spectrométrie de masse he:ספקטרומטר מסה hr:Masena spektrometrija hu:Tömegspektrometria id:Spektrometer massa io:Mas-spektrogramo it:Spettrometria di massa ja:質量分析法 ml:മാസ്സ് സ്പെക്ട്രോമെട്രി mn:Масс спектрометрчлэл nl:Massaspectrometrie nn:Massespektrometer no:Massespektrometri pl:Spektrometria mas pt:Espectrometria de massa sv:Masspektrometri uk:Мас-спектрометрія ur:کمیتی طیف پیمائی vi:Phương pháp phổ khối lượng zh:质谱